Silverpelt's Prophecy - A Warriors Fanfic -
by WarriorTroopPotterBrony
Summary: Bramblestar had received a new prophecy about the silverpelt is getting a new life. A few moons later a female kit was born with an ordinary silver pelt. You can see the silverpelt literally in her eyes. (( I don't own some of the warriors and the clans, starclan, silverpelt etc...)) Story is better than summary!


Hyaa Guys ^^

I don't own some of the cats, this is a story about what happened 2 years after the last hope.

Hope you like it, oh, and BTW reviews are always nice. And tough this is my first fanfic of Warriors...

Enjoy :3

* * *

**- Prologue - **

'Oh, Starclan please no! This can't be true... Please don't let this happen, don't let this be real !'' Squirrleflight, Thunderclan deputy, said in panic.

Another cat with a unique silverpelt bowed down by Bramblestar, the current leader of Thunderclan, his body. He breathed slightly. Squirrleflight looked at the silver she cat. She was sad to, but she could see the power of starclan in her eyes. The silver she cat touched Bramblestar's nose with hers, and she shook her head.

''He isn't dead... But Starclan said that it wouldn't take long...'' The silver she cat mumbled sad.

Squirrleflight shook her head to. ''No! Oh Bramblestar please hold on I love you!''

''Hush Squirrleflight. M...Maybe it is better to take his body with us towards the camp.'' The silver cat whispered softly.

Squirrleflight winked a few times. ''Y...Yeah... Maybe it is... Maybe it is better. Come on, help me with it Silverpaw.''

Silverpaw nodded, and helped Squirrleflight dragging Bramblestars body towards the camp. When they arrived in the camp, a few cats came to see what was happening. Bramblestar coughed. ''Someone, get Jayfeather!'' Silverpaw panicked.

The old Graystripe nodded, and went to Jayfeather his den. A few seconds later Graystripe returned with Jayfeather walking in quick steps. The blind medicine cat closed his eyes.

''S...Squirrleflight... I...I love you... And I want you to take care of the clan. You will make it as a great leader one day... A...And Silverpaw... '' He stopped breathing for a moment.

Everyone panicked, and even more cats came to watch the body of their leader.

''S...Silverpaw... I...Need to tell you something... Something I needed to tell you earlier...'' Bramblestar said, but he wasn't stable enough to finish his phrase.

''No, Bramblestar! Don't give up!'' Silverpaw cried.

''Goodbye, it was an honor to lead this clan... Oh Firestar... Is that... you?'' Bramblestar smiled, and closed his eyes for ever. Everyone of the clan let out a cry of sadness. He was dead. He was in starclans paws at the moment. Silverpaw's mentor wasn't on this earth anymore...

**Chapter one - **

''Uck... Okay, that was enough fight training for today... Go and hunt some prey. You did a great job today, Silverpaw.'' Squirrlestar said proud at her new apprentice while standing up. There was a scratch on her left shoulder from the training.

Silverpaw shined after her words. Since Bramblestar, her former mentor and clan leader, died, Squirrlestar became her new mentor.

''Thanks Squirrlestar, and sorry for that scratch on your left shoulder.'' Silverpaw said shy, while curling her tail before her front paws.

Squirrlestar shook her head. ''No need to say sorry. I'll go back to the thunderclan camp. Go and hunt near the Shadowclan camp. I heard from Lionblaze that he sniffed Shadowclan camp scents on our territory.'' She commanded.

Silverpaw nodded, and quickly walked towards the Shadowclan border. When she got there, she looked around a bit. She never was here on her own. So she found this a bit exiting. Many scents filled her nose. Mouses, fresh air, twolegs, birds and exactly Shadowclan. She pattered towards the Twolegpath of the Shadowclan. If she'd go further, she'll be on Shadowclan territory. She felt the blood streaming trough the little veins in her ears. She smelled mouse! She turned around, and slowly crawled towards the scent. Silverpaw sniffed again. No, indeed! It was a rat! She heard the rat growl, and Silverpaw hissed back. The rat flew out of the fern bushed, and attacked the young apprentice.

''Raaaaaaaah!'' Silverpaw hissed back.

She felt the rotten teeth of the rat in her shoulder, and she fall down on the ground.

''Look out, mousebrain!'' A strange male voice growled, while pulling the rat of her shoulder.

His teeth killed the rat in a few seconds, and he trowed the rat against a tree, to make sure the rat was dead. He looked back at Silverpaw, and helped her to get up. He researched her silver pelt, and looked interested in her deep, shiny blue eyes.

''Are you alright? I can see that your a apprentice to. '' The stranger asked worried.

Silverpaw nodded, and blushed at her life safer. ''I'm fine, thanks for saving my life... I am Silverpaw from thunderclan, and who are you?''

''Silverpaw... My name is Ravenpaw from Shadowclan. I know I shouldn't be here, at this territory. But I couldn't let a cat die. If you wish, I'll go back to my own territory. I'm sorry for being here.'' The black male excused himself.

''No need to say sorry, Ravenpaw. You better should head off to your own territory before one cat of our own clan sees us.'' Silverpaw blinked two times while saying this.

''Okay. See you maybe at the clan meetings. Bye, Silverpaw!'' Ravenpaw said while running back into his own territory.

Silverpaw looked at the dead rat. It smelled like Shadowclan, so she had to wash this rat first. She picked up the rat and trotted towards a little river. She washed the rat and looked at her mirror image. You could see the silverpelt in her dark blue eyes. There where all little, shining, white dots shining here and there. A familiar voice shook her out of thoughts.

''Silverpaw! There you are... The clan is being attacked by Windclan warriors! Hurry up, the most of the cats are on patrol so there aren't much cats to protect our clan!'' Spottedpaw yelled.

Silverpaw turned around to see her good friend.

''What? Well, what are you waiting for! Lets fight them!'' She grinned and sprinted back to the camp.


End file.
